Stalked
by Dee-vious Diva
Summary: Who is the handsome stranger that seems to be stalking Bella’s every move and more to the point- What does he want from her? Does contain a LEMON. Was a one shot...may be continued yet.


Edited...

Was just a one shot that came to me during the night, a Ibuprofen induced lusty dream that I decided to loosely base this Ed/Bella story on.** Due to a couple of reviews and a few PM's requesting that I continue the story...I am considering it.**

**Do you want to read more???? Let me know by reviewing. **

I hope you enjoy the workings of my inner 'Dirty Dee' the lemon loving girl that comes out in my sleep,lol.

I just sat and typed it out as I remembered it, so excuse my mistakes. I will go back and re-read later and try to pick them up.

* * *

**Stalked**

**BPOV  
**

I knew he was watching me again.

I could feel his eyes on me, even from a distance.

For the past week he'd been like my shadow, following my every move.

Lurking on the edge of my peripheral vision; hidden in the darkness of night or swallowed up in the throngs of people, as he observed my every move.

I first noticed him on campus; his good looks made him stand out above the regular students I crossed paths with. Bronze hair, wild and tousled about his head, leather jacket and jeans covering his toned muscular body.

I considered then that I should probably be concerned about the 'attention' he was paying me. Most people would find such a realization as being followed disturbing, to say the least. For some reason I found it thrilling, almost flattering. It was like having a secret admirer.

The next time I noticed him noticing me, had been in the library on Monday, his nose in a book a few tables down from me, unconvincingly engrossed in a collection of Shakespeare's works. I saw his eyes darting to look at me; I felt his glances as if they were a touch to my skin.

On Tuesday, he was at the café where I worked tables. I made every attempt to put on a good performance, seeing as he seemed captivated by my every move. I dipped a little lower to clear the tables I was working. I arched my back, as though it was sore, when in truth it was just my way of accentuating my breasts for his viewing pleasure. I hoped he was copping an eyeful and enjoying the show. I considered going and saying hello, taking him a coffee and asking if he'd like a table, rather than sitting alone on that park bench pretending to read the paper, but by the time my shift was over, he was gone.

On Wednesday, I hadn't seen him, but I had felt that familiar tingle of excitement, like I could sense him looking at me, that hunger filled look blazing in his eyes.

I felt his presence in the alley behind me, as I took a shortcut to work thanks to my English Lit. lecture running over time. My heart rate hitching at the thought of him so close, that I swore I could feel his breath tickle the back of my neck. The image of my personal stalker being so close, tingled my flesh with goosebumps. I didn't dare look back though, I just kept walking.

By Thursday I was like an addict, not entirely satiated until I had seen his face in the crowded street. Walking past him in the opposite direction, I deliberating extended my hand and brushed his fingertips with mine. A shot of adrenaline and a jolt of electricity at the contact, coursed through my body and I heard a gasp as I walked on- that I was sure was his.

I smiled at my newly discovered bravado.

Friday I looked for him all day, but found no trace of his gorgeous face amongst the throngs of people, that were foreign to me. Not that I knew my stalker, I didn't even know his name, had never heard his voice, yet I felt like I knew him more than the other nameless faces in the sea of people in which I sought him out.

Heading home feeling deflated and dejected, I opted for a takeout dinner of pizza and a bottle of wine- with a DVD of Bridget Jones' Diary thrown in for good measure.

It was humid, thunderclouds rolled in, blanketing the skyline. Lightning streaked across the sky in its mad dash for electrical release.

The lights in my apartment flickered and on the third strobe died completely. My apartment plunged into darkness and sticky warmth. I felt the droplets of sweat forming on my already barely covered skin.

Stubbing my toe and swearing under my breath, I made my way to the kitchen, lighting a candle that lived under my sink for just such an occasion. Placing the small light source on the bench, I opened my living room window and stepped out onto the small balcony like space that the fire escape outside my window provided. It was a welcome relief to the stifling warmth of my apartment. I breathed in the distinct smell of approaching rain, knowing that soon the humidity would plummet and the precipitation would bring with it a cool change.

I loved that smell, the aroma of damp earth, of asphalt. It was like an aphrodisiac to my senses.

The wind that chased the rain toward the city picked up, blowing tendrils of my hair wildly around my face, whipping at my cheeks and stinging my eyes. I didn't retreat from the onslaught though, it made me feel alive and wide awake, chasing away the numbing feeling of the wine I had downed in the past hour since arriving home.

When large droplets of rain started hitting my face, assaulting my skin with a slight sting with their contact, I decided to seek shelter from the storm inside my apartment once more, leaving my window open to enjoy the light show and the sounds and smells of the deepening storm front.

Resorting to counting the seconds between the booms of thunder, something my Father had taught me as a child to do in order to measure the proximity of the storm; I alleviated the boredom that began to set in without the distraction of my tv. I closed my eyes and light danced across my eyelids, a combination of the flickering of candlelight and the pyrotechnic light display that Mother Nature was treating the city to this evening.

The gently thrumming of rain on the roof began to lull me to sleep, in my spot on the sofa. I felt my mind slipping into oblivion, on the cusp of dreaming, when a noise from outside roused me.

A small metallic clang, just outside my window- I sat bolt upright, holding my breath.

I felt the familiar feeling of being watched an instant later, and I knew that I was no longer alone. I breathed a small sigh that sounded a little too much like relief, which was a crazy reaction.

At this point I probably should have been ringing 911, grabbing a knife from the kitchen draw to defend myself from my would-be attacker, screaming in fear or fleeing my apartment.

I did none of those things; instead I strode to the open window and looked out into the night and sheeting rain. My eyesight was obscured by the downpour and the lack of light, but I could vaguely make out the silhouette of a person leaning on the metal banister outside my apartment. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, I could see that it was him. He was running his fingers through that head of auburn hair of his, while leaning against the slick metal hand rail as if unsure of how he had found himself outside my window, let alone what he was going to do now that he was here.

Charlie had chastised me since infancy, telling me that I had no concept of self preservation, and that I displayed a complete disregard for my own well being and safety with my decision making processes. I admit, I had found my fair share of trouble over my teenage years to warrant such lectures but I always thought he was over reacting when he ranted about my tendency to court trouble.

In this instance I saw the wisdom behind his words but still, it did not stop me from pressing forward and deciding to provide my friendly neighborhood stalker with my own idea on what we could do as a result of his unexpected appearance.

Stepping carefully, so as not to fall, I placed one foot outside, straddling the windowsill, before ducking my head and body through, pulling my either leg behind me into the cooling rain, to face my visitor.

My body, acting of its own free will, closed the space between that two of us quickly. I was now mere inches from the man who had stalked me for the past week. The closest I had been to him, apart from when I had grazed his hand with mine.

Up close he was even more breathtaking, and he was every girl's wet dream, standing there in his soaked clothes, water dripping from his hair onto his face, the color of his eyes indiscernible in the darkness but they radiated an unmistakable hunger.

I felt my heart rate increase in response.

He closed the remaining distance between us with one small movement, dipping his head and opening his mouth. At first I thought he was going to speak, only realizing I was mistaken when he bought his lips to mine.

This was no soft and gentle lovers kiss, but the fiery crush of desire. I returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, not once pausing to think how strange it was that I was kissing a man who had been following me silently for the past few days.

Now was not the time for my head to rule, or my heart, just my body and my lust.

If he did turn out to be some sort of serial killer, I figured I may as well die happy and completely satisfied.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest, his hips, where I felt the hardness of his erection; the contact of our bodies eliciting a moan from each of us.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I entangled my fingers in his hair, pulling gently on the darkened mop of hair that was saturated with raindrops.

His hands slid from my waist down my backside, to the back of my thighs, where he grabbed my cheeks roughly and ground his hips into the region around my bellybutton. He was so hard for me, and I wanted nothing more than to feel him inside me.

"I want you." I moaned into his lips, my tongue plunging against his, tasting the flavor of his mouth mingled with the drops of water that ran in tiny rivulets down our faces.

Without a word he broke our kiss, dropped his hands from my body and grabbed my left hand firmly in his. Pulling me to the window he helped me inside, before following after me.

There we were- standing in my living room, dripping wet, in the candlelight.

Two strangers- breathless with desire for each other.

The way the light danced on his skin mesmerized me, he looked like a vision, flickering before me as though he was a hallucination that might easily waver and disappear before my eyes. Only when he began to undo the buttons on his transparent white shirt did my mind snap back to reality. As he peeled the sodden shirt from his chest and shoulders, I took in the perfection of his body, the defined pectoral muscles that lifted and fell infinitesimally as he shrugged his arms out of the clinging fabric, the six pack of his abs, twisting as he tried to lever the still buttoned cuffs of his shirt one at a time from his wrists. The delicious sprinkling of dark hair dipped below his pant line like a trail that led to untold pleasures. My major weakness though- the sight that made me literally weak at the knees, was the shaped muscle that the waistband of his pants hung snuggly below. I felt the overwhelming desire to lick the path of that V, as well as the place it pointed to like an arrow.

Free from the confines of his shirt now, my sexy stalker man began to unbuckle his belt, but I wanted none of that. I wanted the pleasure of undressing him. My hand slid over his, stopping his movements, he stole a glance at me from below his hooded eyelids before he dropped his hand and his eyes focused squarely on my chest, my breasts visible through my wet tank top, my nipples fully erect thanks to my lust and the bone chilling cold that the rain and wind had affected my body with.

I didn't feel the discomfort of my frigid skin though; my body felt like it was on fire, warmth radiated from my core, heating my blood like a furnace. I was certain that with this man merely gazing upon me, I could safely walk naked through Antarctica and not suffer the slightest case of frostbite.

Quickly unbuckling his belt, I pulled it through the loops of his pants, dropping it to the floor and freeing my fingers so that they could begin to wrestle with the button and zip that masked his raging erection from my view.

Tugging roughly on the button I felt it give way and skitter across the floor, the zipper teeth ripping apart as I pulled the sides of his pants down over his wet pelvis, and glistening thighs.

His boxers the only thing now separating me from my prize. I could see by the way they were plastered to his body, like they were painted on, that he was hung like a rogue freaking donkey and I licked my lips at the thought of how good I was going to feel once he was inside me.

As my fingers reached to free his erection from its prison of cotton and thread, he clasped my hands together and pushed them away.

I was about to protest, until he dropped his hold on my hands and bought his to the front of my top. Grasping the middle of my flimsy top in each hand he ripped it from my body the tattered fibers of my once favored shirt brushing against my bare breasts.

I noticed that my chest was rising and falling sharply, my breaths ragged.

My lace boy shorts were next on my silent stalker man's hit list, and once again the loud tearing sound of fabric mingled with the sounds of our heavy breathing and the rumbles of thunder from outside.

Not wanting to be the only naked one in the room, I swiftly discarded his boxer shorts, pulling them down his thighs to his knees and then replacing my hands with the pressure from my foot as I dragged them down to his ankles, where he lifted one foot at a time to step out of them.

Taking the opportunity to check him out in all his nakedness, I stepped back and feasted with my eyes on his perfect physique. Michelangelo couldn't have sculpted a more beautiful looking specimen. The statue of David had nothing on this creature that stood in front of me.

No longer content to merely look upon his body, I stepped closer, and sought the feel of his flesh out with my fingertips. He crashed his lips to mine once more, and I smiled against his lips at the thought of what was to come. A quiet Friday night at home had never looked so promising.

**EPOV**

I'd watched her all week, felt my desire, my hunger to be closer, grow inexplicably with each passing day. I resorted to mirroring the deplorable behavior of a regular peeping tom, a stalker, yet I couldn't find it in me to care, or to stop.

It was a compulsion, a desperate need. Greater than any hunger for nourishment that food offered. I hungered for this woman's close proximity to me. I longed for the sensation of her touch.

I had started off following her from a distance but I was drawn like a magnet, closer with each day. I enjoyed being close enough to make out the individual red highlights of color in her mahogany hair.

I liked to be able to see the shape of her breast beneath her shirt, the hint of cleavage and lace that was revealed when she bent to retrieve the crockery and cutlery from the dining tables in that quaint little café, or when she placed her hands on the small of her back and stretched her aching muscles halfway through her shift.

I had noticed that she seemed aware of me watching her, so by Friday I shifted to a more covert surveillance of her movements. I noted that she often glanced around the crowds of people on the street, on campus and a sad look crossed her face before she dropped her gaze. I wondered if she was sad because she could not see my face. It was a pleasing and completely conceited thought but I reveled in it none the less.

I hadn't intended on following her home tonight, it signaled a turning point and intensification in my obsession. I really was now a bona fide creep- silently crawling up the fire escape to her apartment window, to watch her. I justified my actions in my mind, telling myself I would just take a peek at her and then leave, but I had not expected for her to seek me out, nor did I expect her to be so aware of my actions over the last few days or be so aroused by them. But she was… incredibly so; much to the confusion of my mind and the exuberance of my cock that twitched in my pants, as I stood in the rain before her.

When she kissed me I couldn't help but pull her closer, I had imagined how good she would feel in my arms. I had fantasized about the silken feel of her porcelain skin, the lustrous feel of her hair brushing against my face as she kissed me. My mind however was unable to begin to imagine the pure lust that her touch had bought me.

My desire to claim this woman, to take her right there in the pouring rain almost overpowered me, but when she had moaned how much she wanted me into my mouth, I somehow managed to drag my lips from hers long enough to migrate to inside her warm little apartment.

It was just as I imagined it would be, homey and furnished with comfortable, rather than stylish pieces of furniture. A pizza box strewn on the coffee table was visible in the muted light that the single candle on the kitchen bench cast. A half empty bottle of wine sat beside the sofa.

I had tasted the floral bouquet of the red wine on her lips, her tongue, in her mouth when we had kissed outside. I speculated that maybe that was why she seemed so at ease with my presence- a stranger arriving in the night outside her window. Either way, I didn't care if it was a case of slight inebriation or complete sobriety; I just rejoiced that she was clearly happy with my appearance and that she clearly lusted after me touch as much I as burned for hers.

In a hurry to be rid of my clothes I stripped the shirt from my body, my eyes never leaving the vision of beauty before me. She was soaking wet, in see-through clothes, tiny little panties, the wet dark hair of her sex, peeking through the white lace, increasing my hardness. Her rock hard nipples, standing to attention under her shirt; that clung to her curves like a second skin.

The sight of her alone was enough to make a man come completely undone.

When we finally stood naked I looked over the practical stranger in front of me.

_How could a man feel like he knew someone so well, have developed such a strong attraction, when in truth I only knew her name from eavesdropping on her conversations?_

What we were doing was completely insane, yet it felt so right.

Before I could consider the implications of my madness any further, she melted her body into me, lips locking on mine, her tongue probing my mouth, hands sweeping down my sides 'til they rested on my hips, fingertips creeping toward my erection, that was painfully pressed between our bodies.

"Bed" I managed to grunt out between kisses, expressing my desire to move our activities to somewhere a little more comfortable for what I had in mind.

Taking my hand, as I had done to her outside, she led me silently to her bedroom, laying down spread eagle on the bed before me, offering herself to me, the exquisite gift of her naked body splayed out before me, causing a low growling sound to escape my throat.

The room was darker than the living room, but I could still make her out clearly, her hair a sexy mess above her head, her eyes watching me, as she waited with a hint of impatience, for me to join her on the bed.

Denying neither of us any longer, I climbed onto the bed and positioned myself above her, my legs between hers, my tip just brushing her entrance teasingly as I kissed along her neck.

"Bella" I whispered as I nuzzled at her neck. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I heard her emit a small gasp upon hearing me call her by her name. "You know my name?" she asked breathlessly, sounding a little confused.

"I feel like I know a lot about you." I continued kissing and sucking at her neck, moving up to her left ear. "I know you are a college student, majoring in English Literature." I kissed a trail down to her collar bone. "I know you take your coffee white with two sugars" I sucked my way across her collarbone and then trailed my tongue down to her chest, my mouth stopping just short of the peak of her right breast. "I know you have been enjoying me watching you, teasing me even." I flicked my tongue over her nipple and was rewarded with a deep moan.

"What else do you know" she whispered urging me on.

"I know you frown and bite your lip when someone pisses you off rather than confronting them" I flicked my tongue around the perimeter of her left nipple, before gently sucking on its tip, earning another moan from her lips. I smiled at the effect I was having on her body.

Dragging my open mouth up her chest and neck, over her chin and back up to her mouth, I muttered. "I know all these about you, but I don't know what you like in bed. . .yet. Tell me." It was my turn to moan when I felt her hips thrust underneath me, threatening to send me plunging into the depths of her folds before I was ready.

Chuckling raggedly at her show of anxiousness to have me inside her, I moved away from her advances and out of reach of her gyrating hips, positioning her left thigh snugly between my legs, my erection lying on her hip, out of the danger zone for now. "Not so fast. I need to hear you tell me what you want. Say it. . .out loud. Tell me what you want from me." I muttered into her neck, my new favorite part of her body, now that I was so up close and personal with her. Tasting her skin was an indulgence of my senses, water drops from the raging storm outside mixed with a hint of some fruity shower gel and the salty traces of perspiration that still lingered on her skin from the earlier humidity.

"I want you inside me." She groaned in frustration "Now!" She commanded, before adding softly in a pleading voice. "Please."

I'd had all these grand plans of using my tongue and my fingers to explore her body in my fantasies, delving into her folds to hear her scream as I bought her to orgasm after continual orgasm, but that whispered plea erased all such plans from my mind in an instant. It was just so fucking hot to hear her begging for me to be inside of her. I had to give her what she wanted.

_Next time_. I thought, and the very idea of there possibly being a 'next time' only increased the hardness of my cock, and the urgent need to be inside her.

"Oh wait!" she cried out in the darkness. "Condom." She pushed on my chest to stop my advance. "I'm a safety girl" she chimed.

_Obviously._ I thought wryly, thinking about how we found ourselves here in the first place.

Breaking our skin to skin contact momentarily I rolled off her onto my back, as she fumbled in her bedside drawer and pulled out a foil packet, ripping the corner, she quickly drew out the latex sheath and rolled it over my the head of my aching cock, down my shaft, her fingers gently squeezing and teasing my length in the process.

Flicking her tongue over the head of my now covered penis, she smiled up at me in the dark. "Now where were we?" she asked coyly.

Pushing her, a little roughly in my haste, down onto the bed on her back, I hovered back between her legs and returned her smile. "I believe we were. . .here." I rubbed the tip of my erection back and forth against her wetness, teasing both of us a little, before plunging myself inside the fleshy folds of her sex, feeling pelvic bones clash together painfully as I bought myself down hard on top of her, wanting to be closer, deeper inside her, to fill her with myself and show her how she affected me so completely.

I felt her fingertips dig into the flesh of my shoulders as her hips bucked into mine and I fought to retain my composure.

Setting a steady rhythm I continued to move inside her, cupping her breasts, alternating between licking at the hardness of her nipples and burying my face in her neck, as I felt the pressure inside me building; the pleasure increasing exponentially with each thrust of my hips.

"You feel so good Bella" I moaned into the soft mane of her hair, "Better than I even imagined."

She moaned in response, her walls tightening around my erection as she began to climax. "F…uck Me." she groaned in pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and bringing my face to hers, to kiss me as she rode out her orgasm, quivering below me, and around me as I continued to move inside her.

"Oh I intend to. . .thoroughly." I promised, before plunging my tongue into her mouth, grasping her hips with my hands, digging in my fingertips, as I continued to thrust in and out of her, as she tightened around me, squeezing my cock in indescribably pleasurable ways. I knew my fingers and the pressure I was exerting would cause some slight bruises by morning on her pale skin, and it pleased me to think that she would have a small reminder of our encounter, a slight marking, to show that I had conquered her flesh, and made her moan in pleasure with my touch.

"So wet, so tight." I grunted, trying to hold back the orgasm that I felt threatening to claim me entirely before I was ready.

Trying to reduce my movements, to garner another few moments of pleasure, I slowed my pace but the vixen below me would have none of it, she wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling herself up off the bed via her hips, moving below me to create the friction and movement that she desired- the same friction that I had tried to still. "Don't stop." She ordered, "Don't you dare fucking stop." She growled looking me in the eye; all fierce, and sexy as hell.

Following her lead, I resumed my pace, our bodies moving toward each other in tandem, the new position of her upturned hips creating greater penetration for my thrusts, burying me deeper inside her. "Oh fuck. " I heard myself grunt out before I exploded, coming hard, as I continued to thrust myself in and out of her writhing wetness, not ready for the sensation to end. Those last few frantic movements causing her to experience another wave of pleasure that wracked her body with trembles, resulting in a maddening squeezing of my cock, as she milked me of the last drops of my remaining orgasm.

Breathless and panting, we lay together, a tangle of arms and legs in the darkness. As the minutes passed, sanity returned with our breath and I felt the awkwardness of the situation in which I found myself for the first time.

_What was one meant to say in a moment like this?_

_Thank you?_

I had no fucking idea… I hadn't planned any of this. I'd imagined it sure, countless times over the past few days, but not beyond anything other than the two of us having sex.

Sensing that Bella too had no idea what to do or say, I took the initiative to end the discomfort of the moment. Rising from the bed, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently, trying to convey my thanks without uttering the words that sounded completely crass and inferior in my mind when being uttered in relation to sex.

Leading her to the living room, I redressed as quickly as is possible when you are dealing with cold, damp clothes. Still we both remained silent, shooting each other quick glances and smiling like goof balls when we caught each other looking and dropping our gaze once more.

Bella wrapped a throw rug from the sofa around her, to cover her body from the chill that had now settled in the room in the wake of the cooling rain and I missed the sight of her bare body immediately.

The lights flicked on in the living room, and the tv sprang to life as I retrieved my belt from the floor and slung it over my shoulder. I began to search for my shoes which I had kicked off haphazardly in my haste to shed my clothing.

I turned to find Bella holding them in her hands. "Thanks." I muttered taking them from her and bending to shove my feet into their wet squelchy depths with a grimace of displeasure.

Standing up straight again I realized that now I was fully dressed that that was my cue to leave. I couldn't help feel a slight pain at the thought. I wanted more. I wanted the talking and soft caresses that usually followed sex.

Gazing up into the eyes of the woman who was wreaking havoc with my emotions, I tried to hide the conflicted thoughts in my mind so that they did not reach my expression.

Words could not convey what I wanted to say although Shakespeare's line …_parting is such sweet sorrow_ did spring to mind. How completely corny- given the circumstances.

I figured any attempt at conversation would ruin the memory of what had just taken place between us, so instead of speaking I turned and silently stepped back out the window into the darkness.

I could have used the front door to make my exit, but leaving the way I had come seemed fitting.

Climbing down the slippery metal surface of the fire escape, I threw a quick glance up at the window which I had just vacated moments ago.

There she was, beautiful and flushed, looking out at the night a large smile painted on her face, eyes closed as she whispered something into the night, where it was swallowed by the sounds of honking traffic and blaring sirens.

I swore then and there that I would make it my mission to make her smile like that again . . . soon.

**BPOV**

As I watched him disappear into the darkness, I vowed to leave my window open again tomorrow night and for every night thereafter for the foreseeable future, and promised to the night- in a whisper that was carried away on the breeze as soon as it left my 'kiss happy', swollen lips- that if my mystery man visited again tomorrow night- that I would make a point of next time asking him his name.

Next time…

I liked the sound of that a lot.

* * *

Hmmm not sure if that does my dream justice but it isn't the easiest thing to describe wet, wild sex....review if you felt the heat, ignore if the flame sizzled and simply didn't do it for you.


End file.
